The End of Reach
by Felix Codash
Summary: LIke the title, this is the end of Reach. Altered timeline. Sorry if they're occ. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, hey. Alexander and Alexandra. About them. They, uh, were created. At much as it sound weird, they are better than others. Anyway, like the title, the end of reach. Alexander is the one to be in this. Alexandra is in a different timeline than Alexander. This is an altered timeline. Btw, this is the introduction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking, radio'

 **Author notes**

Time, place, location, dream

* * *

I walked all the way here to find it partly destroyed. The base of where company Omega is holding is partly gone. Holes of where the plasma has hit. Bodies of dead hunters, Brutes, elites, Jackals, and Grunts littered the ground. I knocked down the steel door with my left arm. I walk over the door to find the dead bodies of Blake and Macy. They have plasma burn all around their bodies. I close their eyelids. I walk up the staircase to see it barricaded with dead elites and jackals. I walk through them and whistle the six note tune. The door open and Mike poke his head out. "Alex!" He said surprise to find me here. "Guys! It's Alex! He's finally here!" He yelled out. The bodies began to move. Then the SPI armor turn off. Then I realize the wall began to move as well.

"Is this all that's left of Omega company?" I asked Mike. He shook his head.

"There's more out there." He said grabbing a shotgun off the ground. I grabbed a plasma rifle and a needler off the ground. I toss Mike a radio. "Tell _When Hopes Is Lost_ that I'm here." I told Mike.

"John, go get the rest of the company that Alex is here." Jay told John. John grabbed a MA5B rifle and ran out side. I heard a pelican landing outside. I walk out to see forty pelicans outside with the Omega company. Felix really made them into something. A flash army is here. "That's just a quarter of Omega company." Jay said to me.

"Damn, My dad really made you guys into something." I admitted. Sixty damn pelicans are landing next.

"That's a third," Jay said cocking his MA5K. The rest came in either in pelicans, hornets or falcons. "That's all of Omega company." Jay said searching for a bag of ammo. A smaller ship than _When Hope Is Lost_ dropped off a fleet of scorpions, warthog, crates, and team blue.

"Damn, that's a lot." I said watching all 10.4 million Spartans getting into formation. All of the Spartans on ground salute at me. "At ease, Spartans." I announce in the com. All of them snap back to attention. The pelicans that release the Spartans began to ascend into space to _When Hope Is Lost_. "Alright, Reach as we know it, Is being taken over. We will fight until every last one of us or they are dead. _When Hope Is Lost_ will assist us in space when needed." I announced in the com. I shouldered the plasma rifle and said one more thing. "Spartans," I pause. "Glad to be your commander." I said before leading all of them into the heart of the covenant camp.

 **This is the end of the introduction of the story. I will post new stories soon. Well, see you soon. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1

Well then… I don't have anything to say. So, read and enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking, radio'

Author notes

* * *

I watch for Banshee's with my M41. I sighed in boredom. We are three miles away from the covenant main camp. Tom and Lucy are asleep beside me cradling their MA5K in their arms. I yawned and saw something flash in the distance. At first, I thought it was more crates of ammo for us. When it got closer, I realized it's a large blob of plasma. "Incoming attack!" I yelled into the com. I randomly fired the rocket launcher and something amazing happens. The blob of plasma disappear. Only to reappear to land straight over our heads, and crash into five warthogs. "Rise and shine Spartans, ready for some real actions?" I ask. The response is almost instantly. The entire Spartan army roared. The camp is destroyed three times as fast as it is built.

Dust was behind us as we charge forward towards the camp. Plasma and crystal shards race towards us. Spartans left and right fall and disintegrate by the fire power. I shot the other round and this time, it hit a banshee. It scream pass our head to crash into the scorpions. Rockets from the warthog steam over heads to explode into the position of elites and brutes. We are two kilometers and counting away. Slugs from the MAC came crashing down on the ground of the covenant. ODST drop pods came down on their position and spray in every direction plowing down grunts and jackals that're in their path.

Two hundred meters and counting away from the camp. I can't hear nothing other than gunfire and my heart racing in my chest. The grunts are retreating. "Front lines, spray and pray!" I yelled into the com. Every Spartans in the front line fire aimlessly into the horde of covenants. "Scorpions, hornets and warthogs, take left flank. Infantry and falcons take right flank. ODST units, follow me." I told Omega company. The remaining helljumpers fall behind me and together, we charge through the gates. I took out the plasma rifle and fire aimlessly. I felt the sting of the rifle overheating. I drop the rifle and started firing the needler. A explosion of crystals sprayed anything around a meter in diameters.

More ODST drop pods came crashing into the ground and letting loose helljumpers. They fell into position and fired left and right. A energy sword impaled one ODST and a shard implanted itself in the head of another. Plasma brunt away layers from my MRK VII-SPI hybrid armor. I block a blow from a energy sword and redirected it into the head of a elite. I yank the sword out and sliced one in half. A brute kicked me in the chest sending me away as another MAC slug hit where the helljumpers and I were standing. I began to black out. I felt someone drag me away. My helmet got yanked off then I black out.

I woke up the sound of something. I slowly sat up and saw blank walls and empty beds. The sickly smell of antibiotics stings my lungs. I cough and look down at myself. I'm wearing nothing but papery robes and a IV injected in my right arm. I groan in pain as I rub the back of my neck. I was laying on a thin pillow. "Didn't expect you to wake up soon," Someone said to me.

"Well, I've done that a few times before this," I responded. I look up to see Dr. Halsey walking towards me with a holographic clipboard. Cortana and Master chief is beside her with my armor fully fixed. Then the doors open to a armored Spartan. The Spartan removed the helmet to see Nova with a physical body. "Nova? How the hell did you got a body?" I ask confused.

"During the last few days of your father, Felix made physical bodies for Aragon and me and a few others." She simply explain brushing the hair out of her emerald green eyes. Seven more Spartans entered the room. All of them removed their helmets. Z3r0, Zenth, Cody, Annabelle, Jackson, Joseph and Alex all have physical bodies. The only weird thing about this besides the bodies, that they all have the same eye color.

"Sadly, he died before he could finish Cortana's body." Catherine said with a little sadness in her voice. I look over at Cortana to see her figure has a light ghost haze around her.

I snap my fingers and like my father did, my clothes appear on my body. I took the IV out and teleport inside my armor. "If you need me, I'll be in the firing range." I said walking out the door.

"Hello Alexander," My personal A.I. Kelly said. She look a little like Z3r0. The suit and mask. She wears a necklace what has many USB plugin. Most of them are viruses. The rest are the antidote for the viruses. There's one that's golden. That one is the only one I don't know about.

"Hello Kelly," I respond picking up a MA5B rifle off a crate. "Set the moving speed to 130%." I said watching the targets move at a fast pace. I took aim and fire ahead of a target and landed a direct hit to the chest. I sprayed the entire field and surprisingly, all of the bullets hit every targets.

"Like your uncle, you're one helluva sharp shooter." Someone behind said. I quickly turn around and see Aragon standing there smiling at me.

"Yeah, that was just pure luck." I chuckled. I reloaded the rifle and hand it to Aragon. "I'm heading to my room." I said walking out the door. I teleport my armor to my room. I sigh in boredom as the elevator is slowly ascending. As it reach floor 20, the doors open up to Phoenix and Amy. Both of them crush me in a hug.

"We were so worried about you." Phoenix said letting go and punches my arm.

"You could've died." Amy said looking up at me as I try to regain my breath.

"Well, you know I've faced much worse." I said brushing a lone strand of hair behind her ear. Earning a blush from her.

"AHEM." Phoenix said getting my attention. I saw she has a jealous expression.

"I didn't forget about you." I said kissing her forehead. She blush heavily.

* * *

Sorry to end it here, i'll add more later. Work and all. Been losing a whole lot of sleep this year… either then that, hope to see you guys and gals soon.


End file.
